diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Simpsonsfan1992
Hi there, Simpsonsfan1992! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on Template:Kingdom! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Tephra! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' Kingdoms Okay...stop. Just stop. I can get behind a kingdoms template, but so far your edits have been rife with speculation. I'm going to point out some examples: *Where is the evidence that Ivgorod is a hereditry monarchy? *The Monks of Ivgorod are an order, not a culture. And what would even form a "culture" anyway? *The title format on the wiki always uses capitals (e.g. "Westmarch (City)," not "Westmarch (city) *The sultanate category is useless, because there's only ever been one example of a sultan (Jerhyn), and one example of a town that uses the term (Lut Gholein). That's not enough for a category. *Work within existing location categories - there already exists a Sanctuary location category for instance. *We have an example of one former empire. One. That's not enough for a category. *Stop creating articles for stuff like "unnamed northern continent." Sanctuary's geography is covered in the Sanctuary page. There's times when articles have to exist in lieu of no name, but this isn't one of those times. *Rogues aren't a culture, they're an order. Khanduras as a nation existed before Leoric, Leoric's the only king it has. *Independent towns are common, and the ones in Khanduras are there by circumstance. They don't need the categorization. *We have one queendom, Skovos, and whether that even counts as a queendom in the traditional sense is dubious. It doesn't need a category. *The rogue encampment is an encampment. It doesn't make it a city-state or anything like that. I think that's it for now, but in future, if you want to make wide categorization reforms, discuss them first. Looking at your wiki pages, this is a recurring instance.--Hawki (talk) 23:17, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :There is no proof that Khanduras exists as a nation-state in modern diablo. I never said the Rogue encampment was a city-state. There are two continents in the planet, we don't know their names. Simpsonsfan1992 (talk) 23:21, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I never claimed there was evidence, but you're missing the point. "Khanduras," as a name, existed before Leoric. It briefly became a kingdom under Leoric. Post-Leoric, the word "Khanduras" still exists. Also, the two continents - we don't know their names. That's the point. Sanctuary's geography is covered in the Sanctuary article, we don't need to repeat that info on articles that wouldn't even have proper names.--Hawki (talk) 23:26, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, the Great Eye. That's also likely a reference to the Sightless Eye. I don't think that's enough of a basis to claim the Rogues worship it. Nor are the Rogues entirely Askari, as while they started out that way, they recruit all women from everywhere.--Hawki (talk) 23:27, August 17, 2016 (UTC) :::Right, I've played around a bit. Some of the categories you created I've retained (e.g. kingdoms), but grouped them under Sanctuary locations rather than making an isolated kingdoms category. For the record, that includes Skovos. We're really getting into semantics if we include a "queendoms" category, especially since Skovos is the only example that currently exists. I have created an empires category though. It's only two, but that could be enough. :::There may be merit to city-state categorization, but keep them to actual examples. Lut Gholein and arguably Ureh are examples. Stuff like New Tristram really isn't. :::Also, Eastgate Keep. It can do without a kingdom box, as it's just a structure that was built as a military outpost, then appropriated by various groups over time.--Hawki (talk) 23:43, August 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Great Eye is from this wiki: http://www.diablowiki.net/Sisterhood_of_the_Sightless_Eye#The_Great_Eye There is links backing it up as well. ::::Make an info box for cities or forts or whatever. I never implied they were states, I said they were autonomous communities with their own organizations in it. A city can have it's own info box. I was using kingdom info box cause there was nothing else. ::::So Kingdom / Empire / City-state are all nations of Sanctuary. Ok got it. ::::Should the Barbarians be granted a kingdom status be granted to the Barbarians? http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Children_of_Bul-Kathos Originally the Barbarians roamed the entire western continent of Sanctuary.4 During a period of inter-tribal warfare,5 the Barbarian Worusk was able to unite them and for a brief time, the Barbarians were united under a single king.4 The Barbarian kingdom stretched as far to the jungles of the south.6 Under his reign, the Council of Elders was formed in Harrogath.5 Even after his death, the Council remained as a governing body.2 ::::Skovos Isles should have it's own separate article for it's kingdom since the islands of the Skovos Island and the government of it are separate. The British Isles isn't the same as the United Kingdom. Simpsonsfan1992 (talk) 06:07, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Some points: *The Great Eye thing on that other wiki is out of date and based on speculation. Don't rely on that wiki for it. All we know is that a "Great Eye" is mentioned once, and that it's almost certainly the Sightless Eye, which is a tangible object. *"Nations of Sanctuary" is a redundant category. The other categories are already sub-grouped in the Sanctuary locations article. *The Skovos Isles aren't the British Isles, because they're a work of fiction, and a work of fiction is never going to have as much detail as the real world. There's no need for a duplicate article when the Askari government is covered in the Askari article as well as the Skovos ones. *No, the Barbarians shouldn't be given kingdom status because there's no name for the kingdom, and an article wouldn't cover anything that isn't already on the Barbarians page.--Hawki (talk) 06:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC) *Again, I've had to clean up your edits. You've repeatedly inserted speculation and incorrect claims into articles and used intentionally inappropriate redirects and renaming. This is your last chance before punitive action is taken.--Hawki (talk) 21:22, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Templates/Images If you're uploading stuff, categorize images. Also, the monster template is preferable to use if they're indeed a monster, and there isn't enough room for both. A lot of uniques can't really be considered characters in the strictest sense of the word.--Hawki (talk) 12:44, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :Why can't you have both a character and monster template? Simpsonsfan1992 (talk) 12:45, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm not saying you can't, Blood Raven is testament to that. But the monster template is generally more applicable to uniques since they're rarely given any backstory, and it contains more gameplay info. So, if there's only room for one template in an article, go for the most appropriate one.--Hawki (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2016 (UTC)